Nitrogen is among the most heavily produced and used chemicals. It finds application in the petroleum, glass, foods, electronics, pharmaceutical, and metals industries. Cryogenic separation of air is a principal means of producing nitrogen.
Cryogenic air separation plants, chiefly for the production of gaseous nitrogen, exist in a number of configurations. These, in turn, group around single distillation column and double distillation column designs. There are many variations of these designs in each category. In most cases the objective is to produce nitrogen at the lowest energy consumption for any given delivery pressure; but aspects such as capital cost and particular features of convenience are equally important.
A simple single-column system has a relatively low nitrogen recovery, the balance of the air being discharged as an impure product containing a substantial amount of nitrogen. Means have been suggested in more complex designs for increasing the nitrogen recovery in such systems and reducing the amount of energy required per unit of product nitrogen.
Two-column systems have inherently greater nitrogen recoveries than simple single-column systems. Nevertheless, simple two-column systems do not necessarily have lower unit energy requirements than improved single column systems. Well-designed systems of either configuration compete for lowest unit energy consumption. The elements of energy consumption, capital cost, and particular convenient features remain important considerations.